·Bloody Sakura
by Iron Steele
Summary: "Sasuke-Kun, necesito qué tengas en claro qué yo no lloraré por ello, ni me atreveré a crucificar tus actos, me puedo conformar con saber qué estarás aquí para nuestro hijo" Murmuro para después besar los labios del chico con ternura...


**Disclaimer Applied**

Lunes, 8:30 a.m, Torre Hokage

"Quieren su cabeza Sakura ¡Entiéndelo!" Grito Tsunade al borde de la histeria a la vez qué miraba a su pupila luchar contra el enojo. "Es un traidor y sabes qué los del consejo quieren verlo muerto y contra sus decisiones no puedo ir" Sufrió al verla tan frágil, sus propios demonios la estaban matando al no poder hacer nada contra la ejecución de él: Uchiha Sasuke.

"¡Pero yo le jure qué lo protegería!" Vocifero con lagrimas en sus ojos, su corazón se hizo pequeño de solo imaginar al morocho en la orca, aún lo amaba, pero no entendía el porqué cuando lo encontró moribundo después de luchar contra Danzo, acepto en una muda mueca regresar a la aldea sabiendo las consecuencias qué aquello le traería.

Al menos qué quiera una muerte digna- Ironizo en su mente la Haruno.

"Eso no cambia en nada las cosas Sakura" Murmuro la rubia a la vez qué tomaba asiento frente a la Haruno. "Lleva preso una semana y ¿adivina qué?, a los unicos qué les permite su visita es a Naruto y Kakashi, ¿qué hay de ti? Nunca pregunta por ti" Le regaño prensando qué tal vez así, ella se daría por vencida y aceptara lo inevitable.

Si tan solo supiera qué antes de llegar a Konoha estuve con él, en este momento me estaría ahorcando por tener un hijo suyo en mi vientre- Se sintió culpable al no poder decírselo, toco su vientre distraídamente para no levantar sospechas en su sensei, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al recordar la manera tan delicada y pausada en la que el Uchiha la tocó aquella noche.

Por el bien del pequeño, los unicos enterados de su estado eran Naruto, Hinata y Kakashi, los unicos, qué sabia, jamás juzgarían sus actos y qué estarían a su lado al caer la tarde de aquel día...

"Tiene razón Godaime-Sama, tal vez Sasuke solo me utilizo" Mintió por el bien de todos, no quería arrastrar a alguien más en sus planes egoístas. "Me retiro tengo qué prepararme para... mediodía" Finalizo a la vez qué salia de la oficina dejando a una Tsunade no muy convencida.

11:30 a. m., Terrenos Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan, recuerda qué nosotros tres iremos contigo, todo saldrá bien ¡Dattebayo!" Le dijo con una sonrisa el Uzumaki a la vez qué tomaba la mano de la Hyuga para tranquilizarla un poco.

"Lo se Naruto... Confío en qué todo saldrá a la perfección" Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Kakashi sonrió amargamente al notar como la Haruno luchaba por no llorar, sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces se acercó a ella después de haber terminado de hacer las maletas de los cinco, la abrazo paternalmente y su corazón se estrujó al escucharla sollozar...

12:01 p. m., Plaza Central

"Es hora Uchihastardo" Le llamo un Ambu con mascara de gato a la vez qué lo jalaba de los grilletes y lo dejaba encandilado al abrir la puerta del calabozo de golpe.

No dijo nada, ni siquiera gruño al sentir como lo halaban con gran maldad, no les daría la satisfacción de verlo _**exasperado.**_

Comenzó a escuchar los gritos e improperios hacia su persona, una brisa de aire le recordó lo qué sucedería dentro de poco, una mueca torcida se dibujó en su rostro al saber qué él no caería tan fácil... Después de todo aún no terminaba de cumplir sus objetivos.

Fue entonces cuando la imagen de la Haruno cruzo su mente de golpe, no sabia nada de ella durante esa semana y lo inquietaba el hecho de qué ella no había hecho el intento de visitarlo.

"Arrodíllate traidor" Vocifero el Ambu a la vez qué le vendaba los ojos y encajaba su cabeza en el orificio de la orca, esperando a qué los viejos del consejo dieran la señal de qué bajaran la cuchilla.

"Uchiha Sasuke, eres declarado Traidor de Konoha, desde hoy y para siempre, por lo que tu castigo es la muerte" Grito el viejo consejal con veneno en sus palabras. "Baja la Cuchilla" Finalizo entretanto hizo una señal.

En ese momento todos se silenciaron de golpe al ver frente a ellos a Naruto desapareciendo la cuchilla con gran facilidad, Kakashi sostenia al Ambu para de un momento a otro noquearlo. Su vista se dirigió a Sasuke, se estremecieron al verlo con una mueca sádica y de pie junto a Sakura y la Hyüga.

"Fue lindo hacerlos creer qué el Teme moriría Sensei" Vacilo el Uzumaki. "Lastima qué la función término" murmuro a la vez qué hacia un par de sellos, provocando qué los cinco desaparecieran en una nube de humo.

12:30 p. m., Valle del Té.

Aparecieron frente a la guarida Uchiha, una sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de todos, a excepción del de Sasuke, se sentía culpable, sabia qué los demás renunciaron a su aldea solo por él, ni siquiera se lo merecía, ellos eran demasiado buenos para él.

Entraron con tranquilidad, Naruto y Hinata tomaron una de las habitaciones principales al igual qué Sakura y Sasuke, entretanto Kakashi se despidió de ellos, alegando qué necesitaba descansar, dejándolos con un sentimiento ajeno al temor... _**estaban en casa desde ese momento.**_

"¡Teme!" Le llamo Naruto sacándolo de su mente. "¡Me debes un gran tazón de Ramen por haberte salvado el trasero, no todos los días un futuro Hokage renuncia a su labor!" Bromeo a la vez qué se alejaba de él y la Haruno en dirección al comedor seguido de una Hyüga adormilada.

Sasuke tomo su maleta, subió a las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación seguido por la de hebras rosáceas y al entrar se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha, dejando a Sakura sentada en la cama. La joven se recostó un poco y sin siquiera darse cuenta, se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo.

11:00 p. m., Guarida Uchiha.

Despertó al sentir algo aferrarse a su cintura, encontrándose con él respirar calmado del morocho, intento soltarse pero solo logro qué él abriera sus ojos de golpe.

"Sasuke-Kun... tengo algo qué contarte" Murmuro a la vez qué se sentaba en la cama, siendo imitada por el Uchiha. "Yo... estoy embarazada" No espero un grito ni nada de eso, soltó un suspiro al ver como los ojos del vengador adquirían un pequeño brillo, fue entonces cuando entendió su muda felicitación.

"Sakura..." Se pellizcó el puente del entrecejo para tranquilizar los latidos descontrolados de su corazón ante la noticia. "No te puedo prometer mi corazón, si es qué aún tengo, ni qué cuando te mire mi rostro se ilumine con una sonrisa, porqué te estaría mintiendo al prometerte qué trataría, jamás te prometeré qué no nos romperemos cada qué esto vaya mal..." Hizo una pausa al sentir los brazos de la chica abrazarlo tratando de ocultar su llanto y sentir el torso mojado a causa de las lagrimas de la Haruno. "Lo unico qué te eh de prometer es qué siempre estaré aquí... pase lo qué pase" Finalizo a la vez qué se recostaba con Sakura encima de él.

"Sasuke-Kun, necesito qué tengas en claro qué yo no lloraré por ello, ni me atreveré a crucificar tus actos, me puedo conformar con saber qué estarás aquí para nuestro hijo" Murmuro para después besar los labios del chico con ternura, queriendo guardar ese momento en sus memorias.

«**_El amor es sólo una historia que quizá probemos  
>y porque cuando no estés les diré que mi religión eres tú<em>**

**_y que ninguno de ellos, podria cambiar las decisiones de mi corazón»_**

**_Kadniss_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Aprieta el botón de aqui abajo para que demuestres que no existe nada mejor que un review para una escritora._**

**_l_**

**_v_**


End file.
